The Wyvern Princess: Deleted Lemon Scene
by SuraneSpiral
Summary: You don't have to read 'Wyvern Princess' to read this. But it helps. Terra and Surane share their one night of romance while the curse is subdued for the night. TerraxOC LEMON!


**So... I'm really glad people liked 'The Wyvern Princess'...**

**No really, I really appreciate it! **

**I only wished that I updated faster...**

**So, for those of you who know me... I usually release a 'Lost Chapter' of sorts which is really a deleted scene or a lemon that I put separately to keep the ratings low in a full-length story. Other times, it's an extra song or something extra in general.**

**Now then, this is the lemon scene between Terra and Surane. It's in chapter 10. I put in the before wording to help set the scene. And without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Terra then held his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Surane smiled and laid her head on his chest. They were both thinking the same thing, but Surane didn't let him continue.<p>

"I meant prove your love to the world." she finished.

His arms didn't move away. She looked up at him with an innocent smile on her face. Terra melted at her smile, paired with the ebony eyes that held the dust of the stars. He could stare at them all night long.

"I want to start with you. You are my world." he whispered.

Surane smiled brightly at him. She felt the same exact way about him. If only they could be like this forever. Terra rolled out the sleeping bags and had them put close together as possible. Fireflies sprang up from the grass and illuminated around them. Surane giggled as they tickled her skin.

"Want to join me?" Terra asked her, now sitting on the ground.

She nodded meekly and went over to him. Kneeling down to his level, Terra took her hand and put a beautiful silver ring in the palm. Surane's eyes grew big and filled with tears of joy.

"This might go without saying, but will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course..." she said inaudibly.

Terra captured her lips in passion again. Surane pulled him closer and let him lay down on top of her. The fireflies dispersed and left the lovers by themselves.

Surane kissed his entire face, feeling his own lips graze her chin. The passion they felt couldn't be matched at the moment. There was an enlightened feeling in the air and the cresent moon was adding to it. Terra's mouth traveled down her neck and stopped just above her chest. Surane sighed and petted his thick brown hair. They took their shoes off and tossed them to the side.

"Surane..." he sighed.

"Terra... touch me..." she pleaded.

The prince carefully unbuttoned her shirt. A white corset now separated him from her body, but he could see the dip between her breasts. He felt himself anticipate for this, in more way than one. Surane unhooked his red suspenders and tugged at his black shirt. Terra took the hint and removed his black shirt.

"You're so handsome." Surane smiled, caressing his muscles.

"I can't wait to see how beautiful you really are, Surane. I've dreamed of this for a long time, under different circumstances of course." he grinned.

"Should that really stop us?" she said, unlacing her corset from behind.

"No, I don't think it should..."

He gazed hungrily at her chest. Surane finished unlacing the the fabric and it slipped off her body. Terra caressed her torso his his warm hands. She moaned when he touched her breast. Her moans turned him on even further and tempted him to kiss her senseless. Surane had that plan already in mind.

Their lips touched again and they went into a small frenzy. His hands clutched her breasts eagerly. She tried to undress him even further by pulling down his hakamas. The only layer left was his boxers and something was peaking out of the front. It poked her in the side roughly.

"Terra... help..." she moaned.

The man immediately pulled off her skirt and her panties in one move. A cold wind hit her exposed skin and she shivered. Terra pulled off his own boxers and laid her on the ground.

"This should warm you up." he said in her ear.

His exposed member poked at her inner thigh. Surane moaned in pain at the stabbing. Terra backed off, but he leaned down and kissed her stomach. Her area was just below and was waiting for him. He cautiously moved south, wanting to kiss it.

"No, don't. Just... come back up..." she said.

Terra kissed her face again. He twirled a piece of her ebony hair off of her face. His other hand was moving up and down her thigh. Surane had sensed something was wrong. Almost like they were being watched. But, it couldnt be. Xemnas was in the castle, and their friends were clear across the lake.

"Something wrong?" Terra asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I think something's watching us..." she stated.

Her prince looked up and around them. Nothing was stirring up trouble. Not even the wind was playing tricks on them. Terra looked back at her gorgeous eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Paranoid much?" he teased.

"I thought-... no, I guess you're right. I don't know."

"Surane, it will all be okay now. I found you and you can come back home. We can live together and be happy for the rest of our lives." Terra stated.

She looked up at his deep sapphire eyes. Terra would never lie to her. And he was right. Her knight in shining armor was here to save her from Xemnas. She can be free of this darned curse.

"Terra..." she started.

"Yes, my beautiful fiance?" he asked.

Okay, she couldn't resist now. He had said the magic words.

"Kiss me." she demanded.

Without hesitation, Terra captured her lips in another passionate kiss. The hand on her thigh moved to her nether-region. She moaned gently, feeling his fingertips caress her. Surane felt around his lower body and finally found his harden member. She stroked it softly, savoring the groan that Terra tried to hold back. For revenge, his fingers stroked her hole just barely. Surane arched her lower body into his hand and moaned louder.

"I think your ready..." he whispered seductively.

Surane smiled weakly. She removed her hand and held onto his shoulders. Terra aimed his throbbing member at her wet hole and thrusted. Immediately, something blocked his way. Surane yelled in pain and dug her fingernails into his skin. She felt something blocking his member as well. It finally clicked, her virginity wall prevented him from going deeper.

"Hold on, give me a minute..." Terra grunted.

Her walls were squeezing roughly at his rod, and made him pre-cum. Terra had to break the wall before he came all the way. Slowly, he thrusted his cock. The wall kept it's hold and didn't break. Carefully, he thrusted harder and harder. Surane grunted at his movements. The estasy was soaring way above her radar. If this wasn't hurting so much, she would thrust herself on him. The wall was making things difficult.

"Terra... I can't keep going much longer..." she gasped.

"I know, I'm working on it!" he grinded his teeth.

With one powerful thrust, the wall finally broke. Surane cried out in pain and a few tears fell out of her eyes. Terra leaned down and kissed them away. Unfortunately, they weren't done yet. Neither of them had completely cum and their parts were aching.

"Are you ready, love?" Terra asked, postitioning himself again.

"Yes..."

Immediately, he pushed his member further in. Surane's pain disappeared and the passionate love took over. She pushed her lower body up to his at every thrust. They breathed heavily and continued their love-making. The only sounds that could be heard was their grunting and moaning. It didn't take long for the climax to arrive.

Surane came on Terra's member. The natural lubrication covered his shaft generously. Now, the thrusting was smoother. He continued his rhythem and pushed even harder. After a several more thrusts, he could feel his fluids start to build up in his tip. Surane felt the shaft grow in her hole and yelled in passion. Finally, Terra came. He yelled out at his release. When it was done, he pulled his exhausted shaft out.

The princess moaned when his shaft left. A soft and relaxing feeling came over her like a fluffy cloud descending into her brain. Terra laid down next to her, trying to catch his breath. He looked wiped a bit of sweat off his brow and looked at her. Surane's breathing slowed in pace. She started falling asleep.

"Surane, you okay?" he asked, trying to keep her awake.

"Yeah... just fine..." she sighed, going to sleep.

Terra gently kissed her on the cheek and cuddled closer to her. She smiled and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you, Surane." he whispered.

He had to break the curse. It wasn't an option now. If he didn't, he couldn't live with himself. Surane was his one true love and he wanted her safe more than anything. He felt like his love was tested once more. This time, there was no way Terra was going to fail Surane again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how'd you like it?<strong>

**I know I know... I should be working on Colors of the Worlds... i'll be going now...**

**Please comment and review!**


End file.
